


The Boogyman

by Gage



Series: Cambion [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Sometimes legends are more than what you've been told...





	The Boogyman

“I don’t wanna do this anymore…” Her voice is soft as she takes in the dirt and grime on the floor of the cold basement. She’s afraid to move… for fear of the blood on the floor, that much… that much blood, it would seep right into her bare feet. Could see the possibility of it touching and slipping into her skin and tainting her very soul. The cool breeze slips through the cracks of the boarded-up windows, making her shake.

 

“Just one more."

 

It’s on the tip of her tongue to tell him no, this was supposed to be the last one. The trembling starts in her bloody fingertips, and moves up her hands, could feel it like a snake winding up and around her arm. The flamed tattoo on her upper arm seems to throb, and for a moment she feels a sick churning in her stomach. "Please… no more."

 

The air around her seems to shift and suddenly he’s right in front of her, a dark blue shine to his eyes. It takes everything inside of her not to flinch when his cold hand touches her burning skin. "I promise, this will be the last one, and then…” his eyes seem to burn brighter. “We can go home.”

 

His kiss to her cheek makes her feel wrong. Makes her skin itch in the worst kind of way. Looking down at the remains of the body behind her, she wants to tell him no. This body was supposed to be the last, he had said so. She remembers the words really well.

 

There’s a bite to her free arm, it’s piercing into her skin, making the burn that much worse. glancing down to see if she had been stupid enough to wound herself, there were bloody half-moon marks where his hand had slid down from.

 

“ONE more Boomer… and and if you don’t fuck this up… then you can go home."

 

"Whose the..” taking a deep breath already knowing this was a mistake, she tries again. She can’t mess this up, she can’t be like them. She has to live. He said as long as she did what she was told, she could live. She remembers the words really well. “Whose the boogeyman?"

 

The horrible grin on his face is more than enough to tell her she’s not gonna like this game at all. "That’s my girl…” he tugs on her arm leading her out of the basement.

 

“Ren?"

_Whose the boogyman?_ The childish voice echoes in her mind. The tap against her skull brings her back.

 

"Argent…"


End file.
